<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omega not by choice||Ereri/Riren by ThiccArmin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970386">Omega not by choice||Ereri/Riren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiccArmin/pseuds/ThiccArmin'>ThiccArmin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha!Eren, Alpha!Grisha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BoyxBoy, Gay, Gaycouple, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Carla, Omega!Kuchel, Omega!Levi, Omegaverse, Yaoi, alpha!erenxomega!levi, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri, levixeren - Freeform, riren - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiccArmin/pseuds/ThiccArmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo I honestly don’t know if I should make this into a fan fiction or leave it as a small one shot...so let me know what you think rip <br/>-Aiden</p>
        </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yaeger/Levi Ackerman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young Omega looked at himself in the mirror, just wearing a pair of boxers. He had presented recently, being only 15, and had his first heat already. He was an early bloomer apparently. The raven sighed as he looked at his body “I’m fat like a fucking whale” he finally stated, looking at his curvy hips and plump thighs.</p><p>“I think that your definition of fat is very weird” Said the brunet Alpha that was laying on the bed. “You just have an hourglass shape. Now put some clothes on, I don’t want to see your ass so exposed like that” The young Alpha huffed, going back to look at his phone.</p><p>Levi and Eren had been best friends for their whole lives, and not even their new dynamics managed to separate them. Of course the Omega was under suppressants, especially when around the young Alpha. Though there were some changes in their friendship. Eren was way more protective of Levi, for he wasn’t just smaller, but now weaker due to being an Omega. The Alpha insisted everytime they went out to rub his wrists on Levi’s nape, so that he’d have a dominant scent to keep other Alphas away.</p><p>At first Levi hated this new behavior of his friend, but with time he started finding it cute and comforting. Especially when Eren literally saved him from being harassed by a group of Alphas their age. </p><p>On one hand, their  parents were a little concerned to have the two always so close, but on the other hand they were so happy at the possibility that their children could be soulmates. They often spoke about it, blabbing on about how beautiful and strong their children would be. At that, the two teens always freaked out, saying they were just friends.</p><p>Back to present now.</p><p>Levi groaned at Eren’s answer “Well I don’t want to be a stupid hourglass! Look at my hips! I’m sure they have doubled in size!” The raven complained with a frown</p><p>“You are exaggerating, they’re not that wide” Eren remarked, still typing on his phone with some school friends. </p><p>“Well I feel like a fucking air balloon, like this” The Omega frowned, looking how his lean figure got curvier where his hips were “Plus look at my thighs! They are fat, Eren, I tell you! Look! They jiggle when I walk!” He whined more</p><p>Eren let out a frustrated growl and looked over at his friend, eyebrows furrowed “Levi, they are not fat, they’re just plumper. That’s how an Omega’s body should be, stop panicking” He said with a sigh</p><p>Levi turned to look at the Alpha with a pout “They are fat to me” He said stubbornly.</p><p>The brunet let out an exasperated sigh “What else do you want me to tell you, Levi? That you’re the skinniest bitch around?” The taller asked with an eyebrow raised</p><p>“Well that would be very kind indeed” Levi complained more, arms crossed, yet Eren noticed how seriously troubled his friend was. The brunet sighed and sat up on the bed “Come here, sit”</p><p>After a bit of thinking, Levi walked over to sit next to Eren, laying his head against the Alpha’s shoulder. </p><p>“You’re not fat, Levi. You’re developing amazingly, even my father said so, and he’s a doctor” Eren said, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen on instinct “Your body’s just becoming more sensual looking and preparing to bear future children. You’re still good looking” He reassured, rubbing Levi’s back gently.</p><p>The Omega scrunched his nose and scoffed “You too with the children thing. I don’t want any, I hate kids” He grumbled softly. </p><p>“That will be up to you and your future mate, but physically speaking, your body is made to bear children. There’s really nothing you can do about it” Eren said with a shrug, gently nuzzling Levi’s face to try and comfort him.</p><p>Levi sighed softly, nuzzling Eren back and letting out a soft purr “Thanks...it’s just...I never wanted to be an Omega...”</p><p>“I know...we were both looking forward to be strong Alphas...yet life decided to be a bitch and make happy just one of us” Eren sighed, starting to groom Levi affectionately, leaving his scent on him too as he did so.</p><p>“No shit Sherlock...” Levi grumbled, yet started purring more as the brunet started grooming him “I’m not a pup anymore...” he complained softly, wriggling in Eren’s grip</p><p>“You secretly love this, shut up” Eren chuckled softly, moving down to groom Levi’s chest and belly “So lay back and enjoy. We’re best friends, let me take care of you” He said with a croon</p><p>Levi blushed softly, looking away and laid down as Eren cradled him in his arms, letting himself be groomed by the young Alpha “Yeah...best friends...” he said softly, subconsciously holding Eren closer as he felt his chest tighten at those words that started to feel oh so wrong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo I honestly don’t know if I should make this into a fan fiction or leave it as a small one shot...so let me know what you think rip <br/>-Aiden</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi grumbled in annoyance as he walked on the sidewalk, heavy scarf wrapped around his neck and up to his nose, wool hat that covered the tip of his ears and the rest of his body was wrapped in an oversized wool coat.</p><p>Levi hated winter. No, he loathed it.</p><p>The Alpha next to him instead just had a normal coat and a light beanie. He walked beside the smaller Omega with a spring in his step, not bothered by the cold at all. He was like a living heater.</p><p>‘Fucker’  Levi thought grumpily, hiding himself more in his big coat.</p><p>“Ahhh I love winter! It means only one thing!” Eren said with a happy grin.</p><p>“Inevitable death?” Levi deadpanned</p><p>“Nope! Christmas! Aaaand~...” The Alpha smirked, looking over at the Omega</p><p>“Don’t you even dare” The raven growled, sending a glare to the young Alpha</p><p>“Your birthday!!” He said anyway, accustomed to Levi’s grumpy personality </p><p>“I swear to God I will DROWN you in the frozen lake at the first chance I get, Jaeger” The Omega said with a soft hiss</p><p>“As far as I know you can’t drown people on a frozen surface” Eren replied back cheekily</p><p>“If I slam your face into it hard enough to break the ice, yes. You have a hard skull anyways” Replied the smaller Omega</p><p>“Ahhh so grumpy mh? As an apology I’ll buy you a warm tea! Black with no sugar” Eren hummed happily, heading over to a cafe</p><p>Levi sighed in pure relief as they sat inside a warm and cozy cafe, sitting at a booth in the corner. “Well maybe I won’t bash your skull into the frozen lake just yet...” Levi mumbled softly, holding close the precious cup of tea in his hands</p><p>“How kind of you” Humored Eren with a roll of his eyes, sipping on his sweet cappuccino with whipped cream “So, how’s school going for you? You’re going to that all Omega one right?”</p><p>“Yeah...I don’t hate it I suppose. It’s nice not having stupid Alphas harassing me” Levi said with a nod “The only one I can stand, is you”</p><p>“How romantic~” Eren smirked “What’s next? A wedding proposal?” He snickered</p><p>“You know I might take that back” The Omega said with an annoyed frown</p><p>“Awww you’re so evil with me Leviiiiii!” Eren whined, pouting with puppy eyes</p><p>“Oh no what a tragedy, somebody arrest me” Levi rolled his eyes unamused </p><p>“So no proposal?” The brunet whimpered dramatically</p><p>“I thought you were supposed to be the one to propose, didn’t know you were so lame” Levi snickered</p><p>“You, sir, offend me deeply” Eren sighed, pretending to be sad </p><p>“You’re seriously an idiot, I feel sorry for your future mate” The raven shook his head with an amused sigh</p><p>“Well I feel sorry for yours! Having such a grumpy clean freak Omega must be hell” Eren smirked teasingly </p><p>“Well this grumpy clean freak Omega will make sure to make YOUR life hell up until then” Levi said with a hum</p><p>“After all these years I’m pretty sure I’m immune to Tyrant Levi’s powers” The Alpha said smugly</p><p>“And then I’M the one who exaggerates” Levi huffed “Tyrant is a little excessive. I prefer Lord of Darkness” he deadpanned</p><p>“Oh yes an adorably scary demon” Eren grinned, crooning softly at his friend</p><p>“Don’t you croon at me, you ass. People will think we’re a couple” Levi huffed “It happened way too many times already”</p><p>“Not my fault people jump to conclusions” The brunet said with a shrug “Speaking of other people, I think my scent on you is not strong enough, those two Alphas are staring at you” He said with a frown</p><p>“It’s fine, they won’t try anything as long as you keep glaring holes into their heads” Levi shrugged “Careful they might catch on fire if you keep glaring at them like that”</p><p>“Wouldn’t mind that” Eren huffed annoyed, looking back at the raven</p><p>“You’re acting like a jealous mate...seriously...” Levi mumbled softly, yet he secretly didn’t mind at all. Something deep inside him craved being protected like that by the young Alpha. He subconsciously scooted closer to Eren on the booth, the two now very close.</p><p>And Eren didn’t comment on it. The closer Levi was to him, the safer he was in the Alpha’s opinion. He let out a soft croon, bumping his head with Levi’s gently “Good, stay close to me. So maybe those perverts will stop looking at you” Eren said, a low growl rumbling in his chest and going up to his throat.</p><p>Levi stiffened and purred at that.</p><p>Eren’s Alpha growl. He barely used it, only if people were bothering Levi or close to it. What he didn’t realize is that it had the smaller Omega melting and buzzing with contentment.</p><p>But Levi would never tell him, because he never wanted to be deprived of that wonderful feeling of being safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo here is the second chapter! I will slowly think of the direction that this FF will take, since I made it on the spot. But I’m liking it so far, what bout you guys??<br/>-Aiden</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Young love always hurts, one way or the other, it’s inevitable.</p><p>Yet can a young heart take such a great pain? </p><p>That’s what Levi kept asking himself, silent tears sliding down his pale cheeks, curled up on his soft bed. Every once in a while tiny sobs escaped his lips.</p><p>Suddenly his phone going off snapped him out of his thoughts. He wiped his eyes quickly, reaching over to the device to see who was calling.</p><p>‘Dumbass Alpha’  was written bold and big on the phone’s screen. Levi merely smiled at that, for some unknown reason his best friend knew always when to call.</p><p>The Omega took a deep breath, then answered “Hey what’s up?” He said as he tried to sound normal</p><p>“You answered after four rings, something’s wrong” Was the first thing that Eren said.</p><p>Levi sighed right away, the Alpha’s sixth sense was a little annoying sometimes. </p><p>“That tells me I’m correct. Did something happen, Levi?” He asked concerned.</p><p>“Just...it’s Erwin...you know that guy I was seeing...” The raven mumbled softly, knowing how the brunet is going to react.</p><p>In fact on the other line, a dangerous growl could be heard “That fucker with huge eyebrows. What did he do? I swear I’m castrating him!”</p><p>“We’re over...” Levi said even softer, gaze low, focusing on the pattern of his bed sheets.</p><p>Eren had to refrain himself from jumping around in happiness. He knew his friend was hurt and really liked the blond giraffe. “I’m sorry to hear that...do you want me to come over?”</p><p>“We both know you’re not sorry, Eren...I know you didn’t like him..” The Omega said with a small smile, sniffling a little “Yeah...it would be great if you could come here...” He whispered, his voice breaking a little, which was very unlike him.</p><p>“Alright I’m on my way there right now, I won’t take long alright? I’ll see you in ten” Eren said, then hung up, rushing out of his house as quickly as humanly possible.</p><p>And exactly ten minutes later, the young Alpha walked in Levi’s room. His gaze softened visibly as he saw in what state his friend was in “Oh Levs...” he sighed, going over to the raven haired and hugging him tightly.</p><p>The small Omega bursted out crying as soon as Eren’s arms were around him. “H-he said...that...it was just a fling...that it wasn’t serious for him...” </p><p>The taller teen had to refrain himself from growling at those words. The blond Alpha was going to feel Eren’s wrath for sure.<br/>
“Hey...listen he’s an asshole, you deserve way better alright? You deserve a strong and talented Alpha that would devote their life to protect you...someone that will make you happy” He crooned gently, wiping Levi’s tears away</p><p>‘You make me happy’  Thought the Omega, yet didn’t voice his thoughts to his friend. He just ended up nodding to Eren’s words, burying himself more into that warm embrace.</p><p>“Do you want some tea?...Your mom could make some...” Eren suggested.</p><p>Levi sniffled a little, his breathing calming down then nodded slowly “Sure...”</p><p>The brunet hummed in acknowledgement, patting Levi’s head gently and then walking downstairs to Kuchel, who was just as worried as he was. </p><p>“How is he doing?” The female Omega asked, concern laced her voice. Kuchel was a very beautiful woman, there was no denying that. She had the perfect Omega body structure, a melodic voice, sweet gaze and golden heart. It was no wonder that every Alpha envied her mate for being destined by fate to such a beautiful creature.<br/>
And Eren adored that woman, for she was the best mother Levi could ever ask for.</p><p>The young Alpha sighed “He’s pretty hurt, he seemed to like that guy a lot...but he’s calmed down for now”</p><p>Kuchel nodded, preparing the warm water for the tea “I always hoped he’d never suffer because of love...but I knew it would happen sooner or later...especially at such a young age. I’m very glad he has you....take good care of him alright?” She said, giving Eren a warm smile. The brunet smiled back and gave a determined nod “Always” He replied.</p><p>One the tea was ready, Eren took a cup for Levi and walked back upstairs to the Omega’s room “Hey Levs I got your-“ He stopped mid sentence as soon as he laid his eyes on Levi’s bed. It was filled with spare pillows, blankets, towels, any kind of soft cloth, all disposed in a perfect circle. </p><p>A nest.</p><p>“...tea...” The Alpha said, finishing his sentence.</p><p>Maybe it was the mixture of Levi’s emotional instability and Eren’s scent lingering all over the room, that brought the raven to create a nest.</p><p>The two teens just stared at each other, both filled with hesitation, confusion, not knowing how to react and what to do. None of them uttered a single word.</p><p>Eren knew though that if he entered that nest, their friendship risked to change drastically, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted that to happen. No, he definitely didn’t want that to happen.</p><p>But then why was he stepping forward towards the bed?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, these 3 chapters aren’t really connected with each other. They are yes in chronological order, but they are just to show Eren and Levi’s bond in different situations. The two chapters that will be connected are going to be this one and Chapter 4!<br/>-Aiden</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What the hell was he doing? Walking towards the nest Levi made? He had to stop, and quickly.</p><p>Yet he couldn’t, no matter how much he wanted to.</p><p>Cup of tea still in hand, Eren walked forward towards the nest slowly, carefully watching the Omega’s reactions.</p><p>At some points Levi hissed a little, making sure to warn the Alpha not to destroy the perfectly calculated nest. And Eren did listen to those warnings carefully, not wanting to get clawed in the face.</p><p>He soon reached the bed, not daring to move more. And with all of his self control, he slowly handed the cup of tea to Levi, hands shaking a little.</p><p>The Omega sniffed the cup a little, then quickly grabbed it, purring happily at the nice smell. </p><p>He then looked up at Eren, his pupils were a bit larger. Now Omega and Alpha were interacting with each other for the first time, without the barrier of Levi and Eren in between them.</p><p>The young Alpha crooned softly, looking at the nest, then back at the Omega, silently asking for permission.</p><p>There was nothing sexual in the way they were acting. That was just a comfort nest, made to make the Omega feel safe together with their mate or possible mate. They were silently courting each other.</p><p>The Alpha courted the smaller Omega by bringing that single cup of tea, showing he could provide the raven with things he liked.</p><p>And the Omega courted the brunet by making that nest, showing he could make a safe place for their future cycles of heat and future pups too.</p><p>The raven tilted his head at the Alpha’s crooning. He got more comfortable in the nest, showing off how comfy and cozy it was, puffing his chest out proudly of his work. He then looked back at the brunet, narrowing his eyes. He snarled a little, not satisfied with the single cup of tea he received.</p><p>The young Alpha understood quickly, letting out an apologetic yapping and rushing out of the room to get something to eat as well. He came back with sweet snacks and fruit, knowing sugar was needed by the smaller male to get energy during heats.</p><p>He placed them in the nest carefully, looking back at the raven for approval.</p><p>The small Omega inspected what was brought to him, and ended up giving a happy chirp to the Alpha, allowing him in the nest.</p><p>The brunet crooned happily, carefully getting into the nest, not wanting to move anything. Once he was inside the bundle of pillows and towels, he looked at the Omega he was courting. He was going to be the perfect mate, he had all the curves in the right places and was getting plumper, a clear sign of a healthy Omega.</p><p>Slowly inching closer, the raven sniffed gently the other’s neck, right where the scent gland was. A strong and devoted Alpha for sure. He hummed in approval, snuggling with the courting male and sipping on his tea.</p><p>A soft and low rumble bubbled up in the brunet’s chest: he was filled with pride and joy. He managed to make his potential mate happy.</p><p>The Alpha nuzzled the raven gently, starting to groom his face while letting out comforting croons. They were answered by happy and relaxed purrs.</p><p>They both laid down in the middle of the nest, cuddling and grooming each other happily. And that’s how Alpha and Omega fell asleep, content and relaxed in each other’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>When Eren and Levi woke up the next day, awkwardness filled the room right away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo this chapter is the continuation of ch. 3<br/>It’s more focused on their primal instincts, yet without the wild sex I often see when Alpha and Omega are unleashed. There’s more to it imo<br/>-Aiden</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>